


on a leash called you

by suijin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (jujae are the designated cute couple of the group bc i said so), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Canon Compliant, Choking, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Juyeon, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Sub Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Under-negotiated Kink, and also, but not in the way that u think, definitely in the way that u think, either way ur getting over 15k of just porn so like...enjoy xoxo, hyunjae is embarrassed and juyeon thinks its sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin/pseuds/suijin
Summary: “I—” Jaehyun starts, and promptly flushes when his voice cracks. “I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like.”Juyeon’s eyebrows furrow, and he looks infinitely more confused than he did earlier. “What… what would be like?”Jaehyun sighs. There’s no choice but to just come out and say it, and Juyeon’s never been able to pick up social cues well, unbelievably oblivious to anything that exists outside his space, and that’s the reason the words leave his mouth at all.“If you were… mean,” Jaehyun mumbles. “To me. In bed.”Juyeon freezes.(Or alternatively, Jaehyun's not sure how to deal with the fact that a simple joke could result in him finding out what he likes in bed. Lucky for him, his boyfriend, Juyeon, is more than willing to show him the ropes.)
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	on a leash called you

**Author's Note:**

> ofc my first contribution to this fandom is porn
> 
> part 2 will be up soon bc its getting too long and i cant stop writing jujae sexy times
> 
> n without further ado...
> 
> enjoy ya nasties x
> 
> (title taken from criminal by taemin)

The realisation hits Jaehyun like a truck.

But first, he needs to backtrack a few minutes so that he can actually figure out how he got to that point. One second, they’re all talking about how Juyeon looked in their latest music video, fine cut lines and the defined planes of his stomach visible even through the material of his shirt, thick against the lean build of his body, muscles rippling in the amalgamation of pinks and blues and navies amongst blinking yellows. Then all of a sudden they’re talking about his and Juyeon’s relationship.

It goes a little bit like this.

They’re watching _Breaking Dawn_ because it came out less than half an hour ago, and they haven’t been able to stop reviewing it since the second it was uploaded onto their channel. Jaehyun’s proud to say that it’s one of the best work they’ve done, tongues lilting in a foreign mix of languages that he didn’t think he’d speak, but he’s even prouder to admit that this song was one of the biggest indicators of just how far they’ve come, just how much they’ve achieved since _Boy,_ up to now.

But more than anything, he’s embarrassed to say that he hasn’t been able to take his eyes off the screen for a reason other than the one he's so carefully constructed in his mind—Juyeon.

Fuck.

For some reason, he hasn’t really thought of it much, just how much fitter Juyeon was getting. Jaehyun was always the bulkier one out of the both of them, naturally blessed with a lean build that thick muscles graced despite not working out. Juyeon might have been broader and just the slightest bit taller, but it was never really obvious unless Juyeon got his hands on him, palms large and searing warm against his skin. Big. So fucking big against the gentle dips of his skin.

And now, Juyeon… was not that anymore.

He’s practically ripped, Jaehyun thinks, watching the way his boyfriend looks in that tight sports shirt, wet strands of his red hair falling across his forehead, fake eyebrow piercings glinting under the scintillating ruby lights that spilled into fading vermillions, ultimately giving way to magentas that looked too fucking good against the caramel of Juyeon’s skin. The latex that strained against his thick thighs, legs that seem as if they go on for days, are another story entirely—one that Jaehyun doesn’t even want to think about. It seems the other boys agree, because they’ve been screaming about it to Juyeon who’s hiding his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck out of embarrassment.

“Stop,” Juyeon whines, his breath horribly warm against Jaehyun’s skin. 

Any other day, Jaehyun would probably coo about how cute his boyfriend is, but not today. Not when he’s got his eyes glued to the TV like this, laser focused on the fact that Juyeon looks like a fucking wet dream, like the shit he used to think about before they got together, the things that riled him up and had him muffling cries into forearm while he fucked into his fist, desperate and needy. In secret.

Nothing that he has thought about now that he and Juyeon were together.

“No, seriously," Younghoon says, “you look really good, Juyeon-ah.”

“It's just so funny, though,” Kevin starts, forehead wrinkling as he stares at the screen contemplatively. “You constantly act up on stage but you couldn't be further from that in real life.”

Juyeon immediately sits up at that, because of course, he _has_ to protect his honour the second the boys went back to their daily routine of messing with him, calling him their giant baby and—and well, Jaehyun can't exactly blame them. He really did turn into a defenseless kitten the second the cameras stopped filming, eyes twinkling in delight when anyone paid attention to him. The soft smile that Juyeon turns to him, achingly tender, in the mornings when they wake up with their legs tangled together. The rasp in his low voice that presses warmth against his neck when he's holding Jaehyun in his arms.

The secretive fond looks he threw at Jaehyun from across the room when he thinks nobody's looking, when really, he couldn't be more obvious.

Gentle.

So fucking gentle.

He snaps out of it when he hears Juyeon say indignantly, “Please, I could _so_ act up like that if I wanted to.” 

The words just make Jaehyun roll his eyes.

“You really couldn’t,” Chanhee snorts.

“It’s true, hyung!” Eric exclaims, and the mischievous grin on his face speaks absolute volumes, Jaehyun thinks, that the teasing words that follow aren’t surprising in the slightest. “You should see the way you act around Jaehyun-hyung, it’s disgusting.”

Jaehyun’s jaw drops, and that makes everyone lose their minds, laughter that verges on shrieking echoing throughout their living room, Changmin choking on his drink and nearly spitting on Haknyeon who just looks at him in disgust when he spills some of his soda on his sweats. While Juyeon’s groaning in mortification into his neck, Jaehyun just asks in disbelief, “Why are you bringing me into this?”

“You’re a package deal,” Jacob replies matter-of-factly, “like a buy-one-get-one-free deal at a corner shop.”

And then there’s Sunwoo, voice betraying no emotion at all, looking over at them inquisitively. “Wait, hyung.”

“What?” Juyeon asks, voice muffled into Jaehyun’s skin, the vibrations making him shiver in delight.

“If you’re this nice to Jaehyun-hyung all the time, does that mean you’re nice to him in the bedroom too?”

That triggers another round of laughter across the room.

“What the _fuck,”_ Jaehyun says in horror, mouth wide open while he stares on at everyone in embarrassment, a violent red creeping up his neck at the way Sunwoo’s waggling his eyebrows at them, knowing. It’s… embarrassing because it’s true, he realises. Juyeon’s always been nice to him, in and outside of the bedroom, but when they fall into bed together… it’s almost as if he subconsciously doubles down on the affection he normally shows his boyfriend. It becomes less about his large hand encasing Jaehyun’s slender one, and it becomes more of hushed murmurs of _I love you, I love you, I love you_ pressed between their mouths, shared in between kisses that have him trembling.

What the fuck.

Oh my God, Sunwoo was right.

Then Juyeon perks up, and the words that leave his boyfriend’s mouth has him a million times more humiliated. “If hyung wanted me to be mean to him in bed, then all he has to do is ask.”

While all the boys yell in disgust, Sangyeon looking like a man who’s been suffering for far too long and Chanhee staring into the distance like he wants to be _anywhere_ but here, Jaehyun… is just stuck. Frozen. He’s mortified, most of all, by how simply Juyeon had said it, tone so dismissive and casual as if he didn’t realise exactly what he just said, that he can’t even get a proper response out, throat going dry in seconds. He’s sure he looks horrified, but it’s not the words that Juyeon said that is the problem.

The problem is that his cock twitches in his pants at the mere thought.

The thought of Juyeon gently carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair before gripping and yanking, leaving sharp pain blooming across his scalp before spitting at him with a wicked grin playing on his lips, _you’re a filthy little slut, hyung._ And Jaehyun’s blood runs cold the second he feels his legs go to close together, thighs squeezing shut because what the fuck. Blistering heat dances along the length of his ribcage, fire settling deep in his gut and that’s when he realises.

He wants it.

This is not just curiosity, he knows. If it were, then his hands wouldn’t already be trembling in immediate fear. The realisation comes to him like some type of fucking KO, like he just got astral-projected into the next dimension. It’s never been something he’s thought of, and with just a few words, the only thing that stays in his mind is Juyeon forcing his mouth open and feeding him his dick, making him choke on it and laughing at him from above, calling him Juyeon’s pretty little whore. And shit, he’s a _hyung._

A hyung who wants to see his dongsaeng completely wreck him to pieces.

And okay, they’re together. He’s been dating Juyeon long enough and has been friends with him for even longer that he’s pretty confident when he says he knows his boyfriend. Juyeon was never one to judge anyone for their likes, be it in or out of the bedroom. They’ve walked in on other members enough for them to be able to brush off literally anything at this point, but the point still stands—he’s never thought of _them_ doing that. And the fact is that just this is enough for him to be stock still against the backrest of the couch, heart sinking, because what if Juyeon thinks he’s a freak?

That it’s okay if it’s someone else but if it came down to the two of them, it suddenly wasn’t?

Shit, Jaehyun isn’t made for this.  
  
He doesn’t like having to think about these things, and the fact that he’s an overthinker definitely doesn’t fucking help, either. It seems his mind’s out to get him, because the longer the members go on and on about what they did in bed, Jaehyun is barely able to pull himself out of the vicious cycle that’s playing on a loop in his head. 

Juyeon sliding his fingers inside Jaehyun’s mouth.

Juyeon wrapping his hand around Jaehyun’s throat.

Juyeon pushing inside Jaehyun slow enough he was forced to feel the way he took every fucking inch.

What the hell.

Changmin starts, disgusted, “Sunwoo, why the fuck would you—” 

Sunwoo just cuts him off, sagely nodding. “I’m starting to regret it, yeah.”

Jaehyun is no stranger to how his boyfriend looks. It doesn’t take an idiot to notice just how much work Juyeon put into his body to make sure he was at his very peak—golden lines carved into every inch of his skin, sinewy muscles gracing his long limbs so delicately that Jaehyun wants to know what it would be like if Juyeon used his strength on him. They’re not averse to roughhousing, and as young men who’ve just grown out of being teenagers, they’re honestly used to it. Jaehyun knows all too well what it feels like to be pushed around, wrestling around with the boys for the remote or how violent they get when they are playing an intense game of Counter-Strike. But it’s never been like that when they were alone.

It might be the fact that Juyeon was too aware of how… big he was, but he had a tendency to be awfully careful with the way he handled Jaehyun in private. For the sexy, rough image he portrayed on stage, he was the complete opposite at home. A fumbling idiot. Endearing. And now here he is, wondering what it would be like if Juyeon turned it around on him. What it would it be like if Juyeon had him walking the tightrope, scorching hot magma oozing below him. A free fall from a fucking cliff only to crash into the violent tides that would wash over.

The realisation comes plain and simple.

He wants Juyeon to fuck him stupid.

“As interesting as this is,” Sangyeon says tiredly, “can we please move on?”

Eric starts, “But—”

“If you don’t shut your mouth right now, I swear to God I’m not letting you join the next V-Live with me,” Kevin says, holding his hand up, looking way too exhausted for his own good.

Eric’s mouth snaps shut.

And that’s that.

Or at least he hopes it is, because he’s being so obvious that Juyeon can now tell, his frame frozen and glued to the couch, lips bitten raw and bloody in anticipation, tense and very clearly on edge judging by the way his fist’s clenched so hard green creeps up from behind pale alabaster. What snaps him out of it is Juyeon’s voice that follows in his ear, breath warm against his skin. “Hyung?” 

“Huh?” Jaehyun turns to Juyeon, the man’s eyes wide in concern, lips in a pout. Shit, he must have zoned out. Or probably missed something his boyfriend had been saying, but either way, he’s not going to be able to concentrate on this—the movie, the boys, Juyeon—at all. Definitely not for the next fucking month. Or two. Or six. He needs to get his shit together soon, but he’s not sure how to do that when the subject of said newly-realised-fantasy is sitting next to him, burrowed into his side, heat bleeding through their clothes into his skin.

“Are you okay?” Juyeon asks, eyebrows furrowing with worry. “You don’t look so good. Do you wanna go to bed?”

And the truth is, he does. He needs to sleep this off and he needs to do it by himself. But the problem is that Juyeon’s been wanting to watch this movie for ages, and Jaehyun’s too whipped to turn it down, which is why he just shakes his head, softly smiling at the younger man who’s got his arm thrown over Jaehyun’s waist. “Nah, I’m good. Just a bit sleepy.”

Juyeon’s quiet for a second, considering. His eyes narrow and Jaehyun has to resist the urge to swallow thickly around the lump in his throat, because he knows Juyeon’s always been able to read him like an open book. He was always expressive, and this time, he can only hope his boyfriend wasn’t able to pick up on anything. “You sure?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun says, his arm reaching back to ruffle Juyeon’s messy hair. “We’ll finish the movie and go to bed, okay?”

The man stares at him for a bit longer, but then the expression on his face drops, and he sighs, hiding his face into Jaehyun’s neck again. “Okay, hyung.”

And that’s how it ends, with Juyeon’s body melting into his, and with Jaehyun's mind unable to move on from the thought of hushed murmurs against his ear that go a little something like _I'm going to fucking ruin you, hyung._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt: [@s_uijin](https://twitter.com/s_uijin)


End file.
